


Kitchen Stories

by CalliopeCourtney



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeCourtney/pseuds/CalliopeCourtney
Summary: Hades tells a story. Persephone is amused.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Kitchen Stories

“I may not like her, but Minthe was right about one thing.” 

Fighting down the small conditioned panic response at the mention of her name, Hades subtly swallowed as he braced himself for what his little pink goddess could possibly mean by her statement. 

“You… are an _excellent_ cook,” she smiled. 

Relieved, Hades flushed and returned the grin as he downed the last of the Merlot in his glass. Normally, it would just be Hades-and-scotch-party-of-two for dinner, but tonight was a special night. Tonight, he _finally_ got to cook for Persephone. During the entire time they had known each other, he had craved to be able to do this for her; to show her who he was in his comfort zone. Cooking had become more than a hobby for him in his long years, at times it had become a lifeline; the one constant in his life of uncertainty. 

Eager to prepare, Hades had been mentally testing out courses for a week prior to the date. He had left the office early, (to a bemused Hecate,) planning to stop by the market on the far side of the underworld where they have the best sweet potatoes, and the restaurant around the corner where the owner sells him the freshest spinach over the counter. He had not forgotten the lack of consideration she was subjected to at his brother’s house, and he would be _damned_ (pun intended) if she had to suffer through anything less than a three-course vegetarian feast so long as he was alive, and she in his realm. 

Totally satisfied from the meal, Persephone sighed contentedly and delicately placed her napkin along side her clean plate. 

“One day, you’re going to _have_ to tell me how you made the curry taste _that_ good! I’ve been trying to prefect my recipe for years.” The younger goddess took a small sip of the burgundy liquid and smiled flirtatiously over the rim of the glass, doing her best to entice the king to divulge his secrets. 

“Sweetness, ask me for anything, and it will be yours. However, my cooking skills are too essential to this world’s existence to be entrusted to anyone but myself.” Hades smirked at her playfully annoyed eyeroll. “Oh _sure_...” she drawled. 

“I am being completely serious! The meal you enjoyed tonight was millennia in the making, the fruit of a thousand-year labor, and you were able to enjoy it due to the fact that my cooking once saved the world.” 

Narrowing her eyes at her mysterious chef, Persephone noticed a gleam of mischievous humor in his eyes. Leaning back in her chair, away from the ebony table, she sighed in defeat. “Alright. I’ll bite. How did your cooking save the world?” 

Hades stood from his chair to the sound of wood scraping upon wood. He walked over to the beverage cart nestled in the corner of the expansive dining room- leaving Persephone in suspense. Making a show of his stalling tactic to build anticipation, Hades returned with two glasses and a decanter of bourbon. 

“Oh, it’s _that_ kind of story.” She bemused. 

“Yes. Prepare yourself, this is a story full of drama– “ 

“You could say that again.” 

“ _Ahem_. Drama, suspense, challenges, danger and the ever-present threat of total annihilation!” 

“Oh my gods, here we go…” 


End file.
